Trained to be a Loverboy
by twiggay
Summary: What if Peeta had another reason for joining the Career Tributes? What if Cato was not only willing to die to protect his pride but the love of his life? Rated T for swearing, later sexual references and violence. If you're sensitive to boys liking boys, I'd give this the swerve. If you love a bit of boy on boy, read on, read on.
1. Chapter 1 - Love at First Sight

Hola, so I've wanted to do a Peeta/Cato fic since I got The Hunger Games on dvd for Christmas, now I'm going to write it.  
and damn its gonna get hot.  
and I'm not going to stick to the books I'm sorry okay. I have a good idea, just stick with me.  
By the way, its in Catos POV.  
Also, nothing belongs to me except the gist. The characters and everything belong to Suzanne, I'm just borrowing them

Trained to be a Loverboy.  
Chapter One- Love at First Sight.

The first time I saw him, I knew. I knew that he was the man I wanted. I would make him mine. He didn't look like much, they never do the boys from district 12, however this one had an edge to him. He was beautiful. The Boy on Fire. The Opening Parade, where all 24 of us are shown to the Capitol, all made up and pretty. It's sick, the Capitol-ites they  
eat this shit up like it's cake. In District 2 we're told how to act at the parade, calm and collected, let them know nothing about you until the rating and the interview, thats when you sow your seeds.  
During President Snows speech, I got a chance to look at all the other disticts and size them up as it were. Thats when I saw him, he was burning bright, he looked like a diamond. 'I'll have to look for him in training' I thought to myself. Before I knew it, the chariots were moving again and I was subconciously waving at the auidence. Quickly, the burning people were put out and they celebrated, I had to know who he was, or I'd go mad. The next day we were all thrown together to train, and there he was. The tight tops did his toned body justice, he was better looking today then he had looked last night, had probably been eating properly for the first time in his life, I've always felt sorry for the people of the higher districts. Quickly, Clove and I were with the other 'Career Tributes.' Its a stupid nickname  
5 of the 6 'Careers' die if not all 6. It's hardly a we formed our alliance with Glimmer and Marvel, two rediculous names if you ask me, but thats District 1. Having trained for this, we all agreed to go to the weapons, thankfully they had a sword  
and it was just right, perfect infact, for me. It's almost like the gamemakers knew that that was my speciality, that and my strength, without meaning to brag.  
Just like I'd told myself the night before, I looked at Peeta, as the girl Katniss I think her name was had called him. I did a little more then look, I stared. I had to figure out their game plan, so far they were going to the 'survival' stations. The only thing you need to survive is a sword or a bow and some arrows. Not 'knot-tying' thats for people who want to die. They obviously had a death wish. I saw Peeta duck out of another 'survival' station and leave the room. I followed him, of course!  
He obviously needed air as I found him outside looking pale. I came up behind him and whispered in his ear 'You might want to tryone of the real training stations.' He, not expecting me, jumped out of his skin, yelling "FUCK!" I simply laughed, and heldout my hand "The Names Cato, nice to meet you, Peeta." He did not look pleased, yet he still took my hand and shook it, his  
grip was strong. I liked it, it was warm. Then the handshake stopped and I became cold as ice again. "Nice to meet you Cato,what is it you want exactly?" Peeta asked with suspician in his tone. I just looked at him and said "I want to be your friend, if you  
got to know me, you wouldn't hate me." He continued to stare. "Meet me again, later though. After dinner, roof around 8?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded strongly. I turned and walked away, he couldn't see the smile on my face. The rest of the day went past quickly and it finally became 8. I was early to the roof, only by 10 minutes, but I was beaten  
by Peeta. I smiled at him and waved. He waved and smiled back at me, and Gods I was gone. Fuck Glimmer or whatever her fucking name was I wanted the tribute from District 12. He started the conversation with a nervous "did you mean it?" I assumed he meant my offer  
to be his friend. I just laughed and replied "I never make an offer I don't intend to keep, Friend." He held out his hand to me, again and whispered "okay Cato, I trust you."

~End of Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2 - Trusting Eachother

To my one reviewer! thankyou so much and also, I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes, its been so long since I've written  
properly, plus its about half 2 in the morning so lets see how we go!  
Hi potential readers etc, please enjoy my creation of fanfiction.

Trained to be a Loverboy.  
Chapter Two- Trusting Eachother.  
~He held out his hand to me and whispered "okay Cato, I trust you."~  
I nod, grab his hand, instead of shaking like he is expecting, I grab it and run. The roof is public domain and I don't want anyone to see this. This is for me and this is for go to die in 2 short days, I want these last days for maybe both of us, to be the best last days anyone could wish for, ever.  
He struggles at first but eventually goes along with it. I get him onto our floor, being one of the better districts, I like to believe our accomadation was better, and from what I saw on Peetas face, I was right. Clove and the stylists can get fucked, if they want me, they can knock like proper human beings. Just because I'm male doesn't mean I don't want privacy. Right now, I want privacy more then anything. Before left to start training, mum told me a story from before everything, I mean everything. She told me what she'd heard about a time alled the 2000's. How those with more money craved privacy but were in the public eye and they couldn't escape. She told me about one 'celebrity'  
who killed herself because of it, Lindsey I think her name was. "Cato, I know I said I trusted you, but I want to know what's going on before you whisk me away" a timid little voice said. I laughed at him and replied,  
full of glee, "Welcome to my crib Peeta. I thought it would be nice to get away from that roof and come here." He looked at me with his big blue eyes and I just couldn't resist it, I leaned over to him and confidently kissed him quickly on the mouth. He didn't push me away, just stood there. I don't normally want emotion but I'd rather an emotion then this nothingness that I got from the warm Boy on Fire. "Peeta? Is everything okay?" I almost whispered the question, I'd never felt this crushed. He just looked at me, took a step closer, keeping eye contact  
and this time, his lips touched mine. I hesitated for about 5 seconds before I moved my hands to touch his body. The very same one I'd been craving last night. He too moved his hands to touch me. I then realised something... He'd never kissed another guy before, I could tell by his tentitiveness as it was  
similar to my own. Being the instigator, I broke it off as gently as I could. He looked up at me, defeated. "I'm sorry" he muttered. I grabed his hands faster then I'd ever grabbed a sword or a weapon. "Do not be sorry for that. I only stopped so we could speak. I'm not as slutty as you may think. I'm - I'm just  
gonna be honest. Realise this is new to me and I may not be able to stop, just if you get sick of me, walk away, promise me." I was telling the truth already, bloody hell, this truth thing was a bitch wasn't it. He only nodded and made a commited noise, I then started telling him nearly every waking thought I'd had  
from the night before to that very moment. "I've been trained how to hurt people, kill them. Never was I told how to care about someone..."

...

"...and then I kissed you, I mean I was being bold. This is new to me aswell. I'm sorry I've babbled" this was true, I'd been talking for about 15 minutes, but it felt like hours. Peeta simply looked at me, 'hmm'ing and 'ahh'ing at the right points until I gestured I'd finished. The only thing I heard was a "Finally" and then I felt him on me again. I knew what to do this time, I held him and even made him moan every so quietly. We evenutally came up for air, looked at eachother and I just knew, I hated these Games. Fuck them. Only one comes out and as much as I wish it was me, I knew my bets were on him. If I died, I wanted it to be saving him.  
"Peeta, I have another thing to ask of you." I eventually said. "mhm? Realise I'm not taking my pants off, you got my shirt thats my limit" he joked back at me. I just laughed at him, that was my second question, damn baker. "No, the pants can stay, tonight. What I wanted to ask was for you to train with me. Your girl there is doing it  
all wrong. knots and berrys? Really?! Only one comes out Peeta and its not going to be her, its bullshit by the way." He looked at me for 10 seconds at the maximum before he spoke  
he simply said "ok". Me too happy to even care, clapped a little and just hugged him. He was so warm against me, the cold hearted killer. A career. What a career, killing and being killed if you're unlucky. I then felt movement from the body in my arms, Peeta had lifted his head up to me, eyes full of emotions I couldn't begin to describe. He  
looked at me and said; "how am I gonna go back to that penthouse now?!" I smiled at him, let some of the pressure of the hug and pushed him towards the bed. "You don't, not for at least two hours"

**End A/N Please Review! I've never done chapters before, I genuinely plan to get them out to you guys as fast as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Keeping Secrets

Thankyou for the reviews! I'm currently full of insomnia, and failing that caffine high :D so heres chapter three.  
also, I'd like to clarify, if you get a PM with the subject 'Petato' its the ship name I came up with/stole I'm unsure, it reminds me of potatoes and I'm english so!  
and abugsaunt I loved writing that. Cato is so cheeky isn't he?!

Trained to be a Loverboy  
Chapter Three - Keeping Secrets  
~Peeta had lifted his head up to me, eyes full of emotions I couldn't begin to describe. He looked at me and said; "how am I gonna go back to that penthouse now?!"  
I smiled at him, let some of the pressure of the hug and pushed him towards the bed. "You don't, not for at least two hours"~  
for at least two hours"~  
You'd be surprised how quickly two hours go, or was it four? I can't remember, all I know is that my legs are jelly and my stomach consists mainly of butterflies. I would  
not trade this feeling for anything in the world. Well except being out The Games so I can feel this feeling when neither of us is possibly dying. Breakfast flies by, I hardly remember  
what I ate all I know is that I eat well. So well. They tell us to be at the training centre for 11, I'm so excited I get there early. Anything to see Peeta again. We were talking about  
it last night, he's going to seperate from the Katniss bitch, thank god. At least he'll be survive longer then her, stupid cow. Why does she get all the special attention, we get it  
she's the girl on fire, but there were two people on that chariot. My boy on fire. He soon arrives, the bitch: I mean Katniss is far behind him. He smiles at me, its a secret smile  
one that says; 'this is you and me babe' and he's right it is. Finally, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel appear, I introduce them to Peeta. They question him, we knew they would, it was easy  
to think of a reply "he's with us now cause he's gonna survive, thats whats happening ok". I'm the head guy, it's cool, if I wasn't in The Games, I would have made the top league  
of peacemaker, though why they're called that I do not know, I learnt most of my 'skills' at the peacekeeper schools and camps. My parents were not happy with just the normal schools,  
every peacekeeper course going, I was on it. Every peacekeeper camp, my name was first on the list, better still I got on free cause I did them so often. I knew more then the instructers,  
thats the best part of it, the Challenge. Today the challenge was not dragging Peeta to a cupboard to kiss him so senseless he forgets the whole bullshit parade, but I can't.  
I have to keep it all a secret, so does he but he says he's used to secrets being from district twelve. I didn't question him. I don't need to. I trust him, he trusts me.  
Training that day was nothing big. They even stopped it early so they could judge us to give us a score. Thank god for that, I wouldn't have lasted much longer. There is only one  
drawback from being from district 2 and being with the boy from district 12, theres 10 districts between you when leaving. I did manage to get him outside though. He told me to  
meet him at his room after the scores were revealed and we'd celebrate. Oh my, Peeta is the only reason I'm celebrating. I don't care about the scores, I have Peeta for one more night  
then I have to 'give him back' for the big interviews.

...

I got a 10! Thats top notch. My parents must be so happy! Peeta only got an 8 though. I was there to console him though, he doesn't mind so much now. He managed to joke about 'pulling a 10'  
which I assume is from those 2000's. Those people must have been CRAZY. The Kat-Bitch got a fucking 11. I bet she did the naughty with the head Game-Maker. What a cheeky bint. URGH.  
Now everyone is wanking off her, well except Peeta. That night he told me about how he used to have a crush on her, Katniss this is. I nearly spat out my drink. He then told me how those  
feelings disappeared when we got together. Who knew he was such a romantic. I should probably do something romantic for him, I mean more romantic then what I've already done. I mean, not  
many Careers would bring their boyfriend's chocolate and champagne and BREAD. He's a baker, he should be sick of bread but seriously, he puts that stuff away. God damn that  
boy is under my skin. So much he convinced me to stay past cervew in his room, then two hours later fell asleep, cheeky bugger. He does look so cute asleep though. So worth nearly  
being caught by the gamekeepers, who by the way, know how to throw a party!

**End A/N: I LOVE WRITING THIS. yes it is 10 past 4 in the morning I do not care. Chapter Four coming soon. You guys are gonna love it!**


	4. Chapter 4 - LIAR

HELL YES THE INTERVIEWS ARE NEXT!  
abugsaunt is the best honestly! my insomnia has an outlet, I'll be fine :D  
UPDATE WOOOO

Trained to be a Loverboy  
Chapter Four - LIAR  
~So worth nearly being caught by the gamekeepers, who by the way, know how to throw a party!~  
The next morning I woke up with a bread-over. Its like when you drink too much alcohol and have a headache... But with bread. I can fourtonately blame the baker, come on who challenges someone to a bread eating contest.. Yep Peeta was the interviews, I hated watching them, it was so fake. Now I'm doing one. I must quickly think of my personality and just try and force it, thats how you get sponsers right? Well I'm a pretty handsome guy, I'm sure if I went for 'arrogant' as Peeta (cheeky bugger) suggested, I could probably pull it off, get a nice suit, no tie, only idiots.. or Peeta Mellark(if he could), wears ties. No, I'm gonna do fine, its Peeta I worry about, he's so unsure of what he's going to do for his interview. I suggested SEXY, he threw his shirt at me, cheeky bugger. I don't know what I'm worried about most, the cameras or my wayward boyfriend who eats bread and sets himself on fire. The 'training' was so lame aswell today. Basically that BRUTE, Brutus was telling us what has been drummed into every part of our memory and mind since the age of 5. Then that stupid bitch Enobaria teaching us 'ettiqutte.' Just cause you work for the Capitol now you bitch doesn't mean I don't have ettiqutte. I have more ettiqutte  
then any of you 'mentors' put together. Bitch. Then was time for the interviews. The stylist, I don't remember her name,was amazing. However I was more excited to see Peeta even if I can't speak to him, just seeing him will be enough to give me that arrogant confidence. He looks amazing. I see he didn't get the tie he lusted after so much.  
He was simply in red and black. Boy on Fire through and through. I think all the male stylists must have worked together, we all seem to look similar. I obviously pull off the black shirt and pants  
combo with an absolutely fabulous grey blazor, if I didn't believe I looked hot before, DAYUM I know it now. Mainly  
as Peeta could not take his eyes off me. That made me so much more optimistic and uplifted. Strange what one guy staring at you can do. The Kat-Bitch was there too. She looked alright, I mean for a girl who can't  
stand on a pair of kitten heels, its just pathetic, my shoes where higher then hers.  
Glimmer, Marvel and Clove had gone, time for them to see how its its really done.

Like for real. Judgement Day...

...

Well that was AMAZING. Oh wow. I'm on a cloud. I did myself, my parents and district proud. I just think I went over the top, I told them I'd win. I'm not sure if I'll even really compete,  
I'll probably die anyway, why not get blown up? It would sure be a different way to go. A story for the baby twin brothers I've left at home. Cato got blown up, BOOM SPLAT! Hmm, I wouldn't really put my parents through that  
or would I? No. Everyone else went pretty fast, that girl from District 5, she had brains. The little girl from district 11 aswell, the auidence ate her right up, wings and everything! I just think its sick that they  
put children in the reaping. It's just wrong. The things I'd do if I was President! Then Kat-Bitch appeared, she still hadn't got the hang on the shoes, its easy woman. Honestly, her escort needs firing. Then, she, Kat-Bitch,  
did something off putting to all men ever. She showed her flames. We got it, GIRL ON FIRE, loud and clear. What about her partner huh? The boy on fire?! 'I hope he comes on soon.'I thought to myself. My thought track hadn't  
even completed and Kat-Bitch was leaving and finally Peeta was coming on. My boy on fire, my sexy boy on fire. I don't know what I'm gonna do in that arena, everything is broadcast, and thats not a nice thought, your son  
didn't blow himself up, but he is completely in love with.. Hang on.. Let me rewind that screen.  
"I can't go back to the girl of my dream I think about. What a fucking LIAR. At this point, I'm done, I'll throw chairs at walls, I've cracked the screen with his stupid face on using the remote, that I'm later impressed  
by. How could that fucker betray me like that?! He's gone. I am going to win. I'm going to win, and Peeta Mellark is going to be my first fucking kill.  
Later that night I got a note through my door, it read "Roof baby?xxx" I ignored it, ripped it up, burned the pieces. Cross Out Peeta Mellark.

The next day, after crying myself angrily to sleep, I see him. He smiles a dumb smile at me, I just stare past him. Now that I look, Glimmer is quite pretty isn't she? Plus, she can walk in heels, unlike the she-bitch.  
They are welcome to eachother. I'm done. They're dead. They were never really alive the minute they were reaped. Stupidly, the boy tries to get my attention. He looks bewildered as to why I'm so cold. I just whisper to him  
"you know what you did, motherfucker" and move towards Glimmer. Why not? She's dead too. They all are. The idiot baker, tries again, he sits next to me in the centre waiting for the transport to the arena. He tries to 'explain'.  
He tells me 'Romeo and Juliet is easier to sell then Romeo and Mercrutio' I just look away. Then he says those four words, they're stupid, but they save the day. Don't cross out Peeta Mellark.

He said "I Love You Cato"

**END A/N its a bit longer this chapter, I hope you like it. It took a lot of research, honestly I changed it so many times. ALSO: CLIFFHANGER sort off hahaha, until Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Blood Sweat and Tears

So last chapter I stole a line from Jennifers Body, so Megan Fox owns that right? Yep.  
Please keep on reading, I promise it'll be well worth it! I'm getting to the blood, then the sex then more blood then some romance.  
When I started this, in January I had no idea where I was going to take the story. I now know EXACTLY where I'm taking it. Maybe even some sequels!  
I do love writing Cato. Please let me by review-ing. The more you do, the longer my insomnia and good story telling lasts and the more good story telling  
the more fic I write, yaay  
and yes, Cato was a lot of an arsehole in the last chapter. I made him an arse hole for a reason. This chapter will hopefully explain why Cato was an arse hole. He's a bit of an arse hole in this chappy too.  
oh wow, twiggay, you're british is coming through.  
Plus, he really hates Katniss. I personally love her, its just shes after his man dawg!

Trained to be a Loverboy  
Chapter Five - Blood, Sweat and Tears.  
~He said "I Love You Cato"~  
"Sorry what?!" I managed to whisper at him, was he fucking insane?! Things like that get people killed. He repeated it, kept whispering it in my ear, making it sound so much better each time. Who doesn't want a baker whispering 'I love you' into their ears? Obviously Kat-Bitch was jealous. I could see it all in her stupid face. HA, you sket. I got the boy on fire. Whose gonna hold your hand now? No-one. HAHAHA. I whispered back to Peeta, "I Love You More, because I didn't tell the nation I loved the Kat-Bitch, I mean Katniss. Now here's what you're going to do, ok? You're going to be the damn Romeo and Juliet of The Hunger Games with her, but first you're going to join me and the Careers, because if I'm away from you for another night I swear to God I will go absolutely insane, then I'll just like start eating people and to do that, you will not get involved in the bloodbath, you run like the wind baker. You run like theres a fire at the bakery. Because I refuse to let you see me kill more then I have to. You're winning this thing whether you like it or not. After you've ran the plan is really plan as we go along" he nodded and 'mhm'ed and 'ah, okay'ed at the right parts and was silent for the others. Hopefully he understood, I was trying to save his goddamn life, because thats what people who are in love do, right? They look after eachother and they make soon we were there, Brutus was back, he escorted me to the chute. It was litterally that, a chute, except it didn't look like the ones from the playground in beginners school. It looks big, scary and just down-right disgusting. I wished Peeta was here to hold my hand, maybe offer me some bread. It doesn't sound like me, but I wanted to be in bed with him, not doing anything. Just cuddling. Telling each other about our districts. I'd tell Peeta about the training, he'd tell me about the bakery, and how he decorates cakes. Then he'd bake a cake and we'd eat it in bed. Now occasion for the cake exceot that we're happy together and we love eachother. We'd also move, move to anywhere. The Capitol? Imagine that, me and Peeta in the  
Capitol living it up like a proper couple. It's making me more depressed then I already was that he wasn't here. The time with Brutus went way to slowly. He told me not to panic, not to step off the step until the cannon and to make people bleed. I was glad he told me those things. It's nice to have positive feekback from making people suffer because I can. I'm Cato, a career tribute, I've been trained for this. It's time to cross everyone else out. The chute was horrfic, I nearly vomited. But then I realised, this is it. The entertainment has arrived. All 24 of us. Let the bloodbath commense. OH GODS ho I'd missed this. The way a sword felt in my hand, the strength of the metal blade against the  
softness that is skin. We four, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and I, we all got our preferred weapon, althought Marvel was okay with his fists. About half of the tributes died in the bloodbath, three quarters of an hour was all it took to kill 10 or 12 other human beings, and most of their blood was on my the bloodbath was over, I went to find Peeta, I'd hoped he'd stayed close. Before I'd even really gotten to the forest, my baker jumped on me, he pinned me down and kissed me hard. Family, District and Pride, fuck you. I'm happy and he loves many say that.I was thankful to the huge lake by the cornicopia, it made it easier to clean off the sweat I'd produced, not just in the bloodbath but after it, with Peeta. The water was cold but that didn't matter, I was alive and I had my faithful boyfriend by  
my could get me down. Infact I was going up and up, soon the Kat-Bitch would be dead. Gone.

**~SUE ME (don't really) I DELETED CATO CRYING. I CAN'T HANDLE CRIERS. NO. HE'S A STRONG INDEPENDENT BLOKE FROM DISTRICT TWO WHO DON'T CRY AFTER NO BLOODBATH. I'll start chappy six now. MWAH~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cupids Chokehold

READERS MUST READ END OF CHAPTER FIVE TO KNOW WHAT I'M GOING ON ABOUT IN THIS NOTE :)

I'm back! I've had some sleep, I met Stephen Fry and I am ready to do a chapter for you beautiful people. Its gonna be a fun little romantic/smutty one for Valentines Day, which there is not long left off. I'm alone don't blame me. So yep.  
Right, I know some of you may have been confused as to why I made Cato cry, then delete it. Basically I think I just wanted to cry cause of my lack of sleep so I made him cry. I'm sorry. Who knows, I might make him cry soon :D  
If you don't like smut don't read. It hopefully won't be too bad as this is my first time writing proper smut. ENJOY.  
I promise the next chapter will be nice :D

Trained to be a Loverboy  
Chapter 6 - Cupids Chokehold

That first night in the arena was amazing. No one has ever made me feel this way. I just, wow. Who knew the little baker from district 12 was so.. Naughty! The cheeky bugger suggested some mind-blowing things for our first night together, all night through.  
I had to refuse some on the account that we were in an open we weren't in The Games, and I met me and Peeta, I think I'd be so judgemental, I mean, we met 4 days ago and now we're closer then most who met then.  
It was the best night of my life though, it started tentative, with slow stroke in the right places but some people, Peeta, couldn't help himself, and before I knew it, we'd gone from kissing slowly to his delicious mouth wrapped around my rather glorious erection. Then it hit me, this boy is the best at blowjobs ever. I mean, a few girls had tried to get on me, but the furthest anyones ever gone was this, and it was abismal, I could have done it better to myself. Put a baker on the case and hot damn. I thought he'd be done but no. He was just getting started, cheeky bugger. He held me on the brink of explosion, and held until I nearly exploded. But no, not this guy. He brought me right back down, smiling.. He then started again. "This time," I told him, "If you don't take it all, I'll not do the same to you." This blew a fuse in the boy, and before I knew it, I'd completely exploded in his mouth and my semen was coating his throat. One of the raspiest voices I'd ever heard came and spoke, "Me Now." Now me being the dutiful and best boyfriend ever, then did the same to him, except I didn't have the self control to hold back, within 10 minutes, there were two satisfied boys lying back on the floor with a blanket over their naked bodies. The same raspy voice that had demanded a blowjob came close to my ear, he simply said; "Again." I smiled at the demand, slid under the blanket and gave the owner of the voice exactly what he wanted, back arching and everything. Him obviously. I was a little busy.  
That night we had an extremely excellent sleep, even though our enviroment wasn't the best, and when I woke up, I knew. This was the one person I'd do anything for. Cupid had me in his chokehold. I just wish I'd met him somewhere else.

**~So there it is, my smut. I don't like it. But then again, its not my choice. Happy Valentines Day~**


	7. Chapter 7 - Fire and Ice

I really hated my smut ok. Soz. It was poop.

Anyway, I promised a nice chapter and I always provide. This chapter may have the best spelling as its done on my phone which has a nice little spell check.

Anyway, I hope you like it, please do review and stuff. I love reading them I'm not gonna lie ^-^

Trained to be a Loverboy - Fire and Ice.

~Cupid had me in his chokehold. I just wish I'd met him somewhere else~

A few days into the games, we found her. Kat-Bitch. It was obvious she wasn't at her strongest, she was limping and was having a swim. When we found her, I saw it. A huge fire burn. The gamemakers were working, subconsciously with me. They'd put her right where I could get her. Finally, the biggest pain in my ass, the thorn in my side, my true nemesis right there, weak and pathetic. I honestly thought she'd last longer but no, she'll die soon.

Trees. Fucking Trees. All they do is get in the way. Why did they make the arena a forest? Why would any normal person do that? Kat-Bitch escaped. Up a bloody tree. We'll stake her out and I will get what I want. Her blood.

Tracker Jackers. Get stung too much and you die. Get stung little enough that you don't, die that is, you'll simply trip like a bitch. Its obvious the Kat-Bitch has something to do with this. I hope they got her the worst. Luckily, in training they train you for a quick evacuation of 3 people, I could save 3 of them, including myself. Of course I'd save Peers. I'd be forced to save Clove due to districts and all. After that its whoever is closest I guess. I get Peeta out, I then see his 'girlfriend' stumble around, she's been stung. Good. But no, tracker jackers don't get this honour. I tell Peeta, "Go, save her. Save her. You're the 'Loverboy of District 12' remember!" He springs into action, if I didn't know better I'd be jealous, but I knew it was his own little way of doing things.

Luckily, she was able to see enough to see Peeta tell her to run and she goes. Runs off. That small girl from District 11, Kat-Bitch's shadow from Games Training will find her no doubt. She'll be fine. Well, sort off.

...

She's gone. Glimmer. The tracker jackers got her. Its a shame. Underneath all the sexy bravado, she was a nice, funny and actually intelligent girl. Until you pissed her off, or if your name was Clove and you were from District 2. Glimmer told me during our insomniac nights awake that Clove really got on her tits. Its little things like that that make her the funniest person you'd probably ever meet, she was honest; she didn't bullshit you. If she didn't like you, you'd know about it, or you'd be dead. That was our only difference. She'd kill for fun; I only killed when I had too. The Games change people and I know if I win, I'll never kill another soul. I'd move district, I don't care. But I know that'll never happen. I'd rather save Peeta than win myself. I love him so much.

So that's it really. I ADORE writing Cato its just too fun. Next chappy soon, I pinky swear. I'll start writing it now!

*trip is basically when you imagine stuff. Its what I think tracker jackers would be like ^-^


	8. Chapter 8 - Aftermath

I AM SO SORRY! I'm such a bad writer I promised I'd write and I didn't, I'm sosososo sorry!

But here I am, an insomniac again, gonna whack out some chapters for you.

Please review it makes me happy when you do :3

Trained to be a Loverboy- Aftermath

~I'd rather save Peeta then myself. I love him~

It feels like we've been in this stupid arena forever but it can't have been more then 2 weeks. Our little group is still going strong, but I fear we will have to split up soon. Clove and Marvel are getting out of hand, stupid violence, throwing knives at things that aren't even there, it's just not safe anymore. It's a poisonous environment, it had already killed one of the only people I'd consider a friend. These games are like poison, they make you mad then they kill you before you go too far. They know how to make it look like an accident too. They control everything here, you'd think they controlled some of us if you saw them all day, every day. The maddening thing is, they love it. It's like they're so used to it that they'll come up with new ways to kill us and not even have trouble sleeping. I have trouble sleeping and I'm not even a gamemaker. That words disgusting too, gamemaker, who'd want to make games. It's not like a board game that you can back away after. There's 24 of us, only be comes out.

Peetas starting to worry. He thinks that Kat-bitch will be onto us, onto him not being on her team. Cause that what they were meant to be, a team. But I don't wanna lose him, I can't lose him. But I know I have to. These toxic games have ripped us apart, but I will see him again. I know I will.

...

He's gone. He did it all off his own back. I dont know how the fuck he did it. All Clove told me was that one of her knives is gone and so is Peeta. How could he do this to me? At least without telling me. I'll find him.

...

Everythings gone! All our supplies. I knew it was a stupid idea to store it all together and weight activated explosives? Really? Well that's our food gone, hopefully someone, bar me, went to the survival stations, I'm done. Careers I'm going to find my boyfriend and I'm gonna do it without you. Bunch of idiots.

Hope you like it guys, I'm hoping to get another 2 chapters done tonight, school can wait right?


	9. Chapter 9 - Going It Alone

I know I'm a liar, but this is a new chapter, its hopefully gonna be really long and really good but then again I may be rubbish. I'll never know.  
P.S what's the opinion on the whole *last time* bits? Rate or hate 'em? Let me know. I'm needy.

I'm done. Careers I'm going to find my boyfriend and I'm gonna do it without you. Bunch of idiots.  
Trained to be a Loverboy - Going It Alone.  
After leaving the Careers my life became a lot harder. I had to try not to get killed, find Peeta and also gather enough food for us both. This forest, as annoying as it was, was good for shelter and for random food. But the nights are getting colder, its like they're bored and trying to finish us off quicker, but I'm not an idiot, a small backpack with some supplies was all I could manage to scramble, but I did it. I scrambled some left over food and better yet, a piece of material, just smaller then me, made from the same material as the stupid coats they made us before we came into the arena.  
It feels like I've been here forever but no it can't have been more then 2 days. The only thing keeping me going is Peeta out there, who knows what condition he's in. What if he's found Kat-Bitch? What if he's changed his mind about me? How am I to know? I need to find him.  
With the huge inner monologue going on in my head I failed to notice the squishy surface underneath my feet until I heard the yell of pain come from the floor. Peeta. He was disguised as a rock, I knew he had skills but this is a whole new level. Even if I'd have been paying attention I'd never have noticed him. At least he was concious enough to yell when I stepped on his face. "Peeta, what are you doing? You left us, you left me. Why did you do that? How could you do that?" The monologue that had been inside my head all came spilling out my mouth. Verbal vomit, something I couldn't control, I had to cover myself to shut myself up. Peeta just laughed at me, yet he answered every question. "Cato, I am hiding. I did it to save you and I don't know how I did it, but I did it. I only did it because I care so much about you and I don't want you getting hurt and I'm sorry. Please forgive me and never forget me" I picked up my stupid baker and removed a lot of the dirt and I pulled him to a kiss. One kiss and it conveyed everything he needed to know, 'I'm yours, you can never hurt me, I love you'. And in the kiss he returned, the exact same message conveyed. He's my stupid and adorable boy on fire and he's mine. Suck on that, Kat-Bitch.  
Peeta explained to me what he'd done. In the middle of the night he'd ran off with one of Cloves knives. He then disguised himself as a rock and waited for Katniss. Not because he liked her, she highly irritated him, but because he couldn't stand to see anyone hurt even if it meant him being hurt himself. I asked his plan for when she found him, he just shrugged "I hadn't thought that far, I was just thinking about my sweaty legs under all that moss. I was sweltering under there." "Well you're out now and we're together. Let's eat hey?" I smiled at him, happy to be reunited.


	10. Chapter 10 – It's so hard to leave

Hello friends I am here! I'm sorry I've been such a bad writer! I promise i will write more, its just A Levels ya get me?

Now this cheeky little chapter is dedicated to one of my reviewers who has decided this story will be their FIRST gay fanfic! So thank you; Nintendomenic!

I've notived other people do disclaimers, I'm just gonna chuck it out there that I do NOT own the Hunger Games, if I did, the movies would have been a whole lot different ;D

Trained to be a Loverboy – It's so hard to leave.

~"I hadn't thought that song, I was just thinking about my sweaty legs under all that moss. I was sweltering under there." "Well you're out now and we're together. Let's eat hey?"~

Morning came far too fast for Catos liking. He loved being wrapped up in Peeta. Spooning and kissing until both were snoring, Peeta the loudest. The pair were awakened by the anthem. The loud voice of Seneca Crane boomed around the arena. "Ahem, there has been a rule change, a first in 74 years, if two tributes are from the SAME district and still alive by the end, both shall be crowned victors of the Games. Good Luck."

"Good fucking dammit!" I yelled at no one in particular. "Baby, what's wrong?" a worried Peeta said through the sleep in his eyes. I then explained the rule change to him; it was horrible, watching his face drop like that. He knew what it meant though. Him and Kat-Bitch had to pair up and both of them would live. I had to go back to Clove and team up all over again. Niether of us wanted it but we knew we had to do it. If we didn't, we'd both be dead. Not that I'll live anyway, Peeta deserves it. He is everything good in the world. He is everything good in me. I have to do this, for him.

Peeta just shook his head, too shocked to do anything else really, shaking his head and rocking back and forth a little, while mumbling "They won't make me kill him, they can't make me kill him. He is my everything, I'd rather die." I knew what he was planing and I couldn't let it happen; "No. You are the sunshine in my life and I will not let you die just so I can live. I'm a killer remember, there is so much blood on my hands that I deserve it, I deserve to die here and let you live on then you die and let me carry on murdering and slaying. I will not let you Peeta Mellark. NoNoNoNoNoNoNo!" The baker looked me clean in the eyes and whispered "I love you Cato Hadley. So much." And just like that we were connected, all parts of our body that could touch were touching. Lips, Hips and Knees. We were a jumble of body parts and it didn't matter anymore. The Games, The Death or The blood. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing except the Baker and the Killer.

... [This is my metaphor for sex, I can't write smut so i shall not submit you to it.]

After re-dressing and brushing the sex out of our hair we parted. He buried himself back in the moss where I kissed him goodbye and I walked back through the forest, back to Clove and back to what should have felt natural. You know, they say that finding someone is the easiest thing to do, loving them harder and leaving them, impossible. I know what that saying means now, Leaving is the hardest thing to do, but for him, I have to.

~So guys, what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review! I adore reading them and I'll post soon~


	11. Chapter 11 - Wrong Reunion

so yeah, I lied, sorry! but im here now and im going to update :D  
now because its been so long this is in peetas perspective :)

Chapter 11- Wrong Reunion

It felt like days until Katniss found me, she nearly stepped on my face and broke my nose. Its not hard to see why Cato hates her so much. Its easy to get me from the ground, however it seems shes afraid of me, she keeps muttering about the dirt and cleaning me. I'm clean, well I was, until I looked down, i must have been under that moss for days because I'm flithy. I can clean myself, as I proceed to show her, the waters cold and not at all refreshing but thats ok, the sooner this is over the sooner i can do something good. Katniss just looks away, afraid. 20 minutes later and I'm clean and re-dressed, Katniss actually able to look at me now, mutters "cave, follow me."  
The cave she'd described wasnt much, well its disgusting, dark and could probably fall at any point.  
"how did you find me?" I asked her. "I just walked, I've been searching since the annoucement, where have you been Peeta?" she rambled. I just shook my head and muttered "around." She'd freak if she knew about Cato and the fact that he'd willingly been a career, it was better to stay quiet about the whole ordeal. then it happened.  
"look, I have much better things to be doing too, but we're going to work as a team, I've already lost a friend and I don't wanna lose another. I have a plan. It'll only work if we're really clever ok" Katniss whispered so quietly i almost didnt hear, but living with ovens that depend on time and listening for alarms, you learn to listen.  
I nodded at her, telling her a silent 'tell me later' and carried on surveying the cave.

it was after the anthem and after the tale of no news that Katniss spoke to me about any sort of plan. "Peeta, I've been following you okay, I know about you and Cato, I know about it all, I knew before we'd even left ok, I just knew that something was happening, I'm not stupid. However I lost you, thats why it took me so long to find you by the river. Now I know you want to get back to him, I have someone to get back to aswell though, Prim. I need to win for her. Are you ready?"  
"I've been ready since the beginning of this sham Katniss" was my reply, cause I was, Cato helped me prepare and I will be forever in his debt.  
"Right, good. We stay together, we put on a show for the capitol, we will be the star struck lovers of district 12, it could help us get sponsers. We can be our own team. The only downfall is, we'll have to kiss and be close, all the things I would never ask you to do under any normal circumstances. I don't want to do it myself, but for Prim I'd walk 1000s of miles just to be there for her".  
"Look, I'm not saying its a good idea, its brilliant. But where do I fit in? What do I get out of it? If we win, Cato will be dead and I refuse to let that happen Katniss. He's the one I love". I'm in a rage, her attempts to use me were disgusting. I am not a plaything that you can use to survive, I'm a person with feelings too you know.  
"Simple Peeta. We don't kill him. We cheat the games, we become the first double victors and we cheat the system to keep him alive too". She's mad. Insane! This girl needs testing, the fires gone to her head. I have one question for her.. "How do you propose we do that?"

~please review, I know I'm horrific for updating but go on, its uber long, much love~


End file.
